


"You're pregnant?"

by atl_chey



Series: Pack mom Stiles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Liam is pregnant, but who is the father?





	"You're pregnant?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry i haven't posted anything in so long

“You’re pregnant?” Nodding, Liam looked up at his best friend.

“Do you know…” Mason trailed off, not wanting to ask  _ that _ question, but he was in the direction of it anyways.

“I know whose I don’t want it to be.” Liam sniffled, thankful Mason doesn’t hate him yet.

“Who are the options?” Mason knew he was going to regret asking this question, but he wasn’t sure he cared, Liam was pregnant, and whoever was going to be held accountable wasn’t there to help him.

“Theo.”

“And? Does Scott know?”

“No,” Liam whispered.

“Liam, whose the other possible father?”

“I can’t.”

“Liam?”

“Mason..”

“Liam Alexander.” 

Wincing at his middle name, it was something he always hated, he spoke the name he feared was the father of his child. “Gabe.”

“Liam,” Mason whined.

“I was drunk! Like actual werewolf drunk, Mas.”

“So you sleep with someone who wanted to kill you?”

“Scott and Derek both slept with Kate and Allison, need I remind you, hunters.”

“This is not about Scott or Derek, this about you.” Mason glared, grabbing Liam’s hand, and dragging him to where he knew Scott would be. Of course, he didn’t expect to see Stiles there, but he was.

Mason knew Scott would lecture the kid, Liam would feel guilty, and learn from his actions. But Stiles, Stiles just topped the cake, Liam  _ hated _ Stiles lectures. He failed a math test once, and Stiles made him study every night for two hours, and then he quizzed the kid on what he studied, he made Liam do suicide runs when he got an answer wrong on his practice test. Liam hasn’t failed since.

“Mason, please.” Liam pleaded as they inched closer. Scott was eating lunch, they shouldn’t bother him like that.

“No, Scott Liam has something to tell you.” Mason glared.

“Liam?”

“I- uh, I’mpregnantandIdontknowwhothefatheris.” Jumbling his words together, Liam panicked.

“English, Liam,” Stiles spoke, watching the omega out of curiosity.

“I’m pregnant, and I don’t know who the father is.”

“What do you mean you don’t know who the father is?”

“How many people did you sleep with.”

“I went into heat, okay? I got drunk, and I went into heat at a party.”

“Liam, this is serious, who did you sleep with.”

“Theo.”

“And?”

“Gabe.” Liam blushed, barely a whisper of the name he refused to say.

“You slept with a hunter?”

“Derek did, and so did Scott!” Liam accused, pointing his finger.

“Well, whose baby do you want it to be, and I guess we can go from there,” Stiles spoke, ready to be there for him. He was like a little brother to Stiles, even though Scott was his brother, and Scott was the one that bit him.

“Theo’s.”

Everyone could have a pretty good explanation as to why Liam wanted it to be Theo’s baby, and Scott secretly hoped it was Theo’s baby too, but it would be up to the paternity test to figure that out, that’s if the kid even wanted one. Scott wouldn’t push him like that if he didn’t want it.

“Have you told him?”

“No,” Liam grumbled, taking a seat in between Stiles and Scott. Liked the protection he got from both the older man and his alpha.

“Well, think quick because here he comes.”

“Are you keeping it?” Stiles stupidly asked.

“Are you graduating high school?” Liam glared. Of course, he was keeping the baby. He hoped it was Theo’s, hoped it was a girl, hoped they could start a family.

“Okay, fine, we’ll help you, okay kiddo?” Stiles sighed, rubbing his back as Liam covered his head in his arms.

“What’s wrong with Liam?” Theo questioned, placing his bag down on the table, taking a seat.

“How do you feel about a family?” Stiles questioned, as Scott slapped him on the back of his head, while Liam groaned.

“I like the idea of a family, yeah, why?”

“Like within the next ten or so months?”

“Is Malia pregnant?”

“No.”

“Lydia?”

“For fucks sakes, Liam is pregnant you moron.”

“How does this involve me?”

“You had sex with him last.”

“Stiles, I had sex with a lot of people, and yes Liam is one of them, but Liam also had sex before me, like twelve whole constructive hours before me, are you sure it’s mine?” Theo questioned, it’s not like he didn’t regret fucking the omega, it’s just, he didn’t want to be responsible for knocking Liam up, and Scott possibly murdering him. He still wasn’t pack yet. Or maybe he was, he was Liam’s pack? He listens, really he does, but Liam pulled him out of the ground, he  _ listens  _ to Liam.

“I’m hoping you’re the father, yes,” Liam mumbled, not bothering to pick his head up.

“Are you trying to get me killed?”

“I won’t kill you, only if you mistreat him,” Stiles stated a grin on his face.

“You’re harmless, there are two alphas who will and are capable of killing me.” Theo glared, not afraid of Stiles, or his antics. He knows the nogitsune part of him is gone, never to return.

“Derek won’t kill you, Scott maybe, but not Derek.”

“How far along are you?” Stiles questioned, shoving a few fries into his mouth.

“He smells like he’s four months,” Scott stated, sniffing the air.

“Four months tomorrow.”

“Did you have morning sickness?” Theo question, eyeing the boy carefully.

“No, he shouldn’t have, your body is healing the whole time, and fighting to protect your cub, so he won’t have all the symptoms of pregnancy, morning sickness happens to be one of them.” Scott spoke, answering for Liam.

“But Gabe is human, how does that work?” Mason asked, still trying to process the whole ‘my friend is a werewolf thing’

“As long as an omega is in heat, which Liam was, his body reacts to any sort of cum, and he can get pregnant off it, human or not. He can get pregnant off Stiles if he really wanted to.”

“This is ridiculous, that’s fucking with all kinds of stuff and DNA, that shouldn’t be allowed,” Liam grumbled, stealing food off of Scott’s tray, knowing he wouldn’t care.

“Talk to Derek and Peter, they understand it better than I do.”

“Just like how he tried to fight me in the locker room when you bit me?” He glared.

“Yes, just like the locker room, now go, you have class.” Scott agreed, swatting Stiles' hand away from his tray. 

“I’m not going to class, I’m going home,” Liam whined.

“No, you’re not, go to Derek’s until I can come to get you.”

“No, I want to go home and to my own bed,” 

“It’s not safe for you to be out there alone, Li,” Scott sighed. “You’re a pregnant omega, with no mate, no alpha, someone is going to hurt you.”

“I have an alpha.”

“I am not leaving with you to go home, it’s either you go back to class by force, or Derek comes to get you, pick.”

“Derek is mean,” Liam tried, struggling to find another valid excuse to avoid him.

“Derek can also protect you.” Stiles hissed.

“What if I just sat with you in all of your classes?”

“No, Liam, your own classes or I’m calling Derek.”

“Call Derek,” Liam whined, knowing he wasn’t getting out of this. Stupid alpha, stupid pack, stupid omega symptoms.

After the short phone call to Derek, Liam knew he still had a lot of explaining to do, to Derek, to Scott, and even to Theo. He quickly gathered his things and headed to the office with Theo close behind him. 

“We’ll talk about this when I get home, I have questions.” Theo softly muttered, standing by Liam’s side. 

Liam nodded softly, but sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get out of this with anyone.


End file.
